


nights like this

by thedevil_andgod



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Dysfunctional Family, Movie Night, Sibling dynamic, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: i need more umbrella academy content! this is just a lil something to get back into the swing of things. might be a chapter two if i can finish the second part. hope you enjoy!





	nights like this

**Author's Note:**

> i need more umbrella academy content! this is just a lil something to get back into the swing of things. might be a chapter two if i can finish the second part. hope you enjoy!

it’s luther’s idea, which isn’t all that surprising. something about reconnecting, bonding as a family, whatever. the first two weeks are unsuccesful, because nobody except allison and luther himself show up. allison spends most of the movie on her phone, half-paying attention. luther pays no attention, because he’s ~~brooding~~ \- _thinking_. wondering if his family is truly a lost cause.

 

week three, vanya shows up. she’s pale as ever, hunched in on herself. hands rooted deep into the pockets of her raincoat. she looks distinctly like she’d rather be anywhere else- but she’s here. and she forces a strained smile when luther opens the door. allison positively beams at her sister, who is silent through the entire evening. she leaves when it’s finished without really saying anything other than goodbye.

 

the next week, klaus tags along. somehow even more wired sober than he is when drugged up. he splays the entirety of his lank body across a leather couch, leaving the other three to seperate armchairs. he pesters luther for popcorn and snacks and moans loudly when it turns out there’s nothing of the sort in the mansion. week five klaus comes prepared, laden down with plastic bags straining under the weight.

 

when allison reaches for a dorito he slaps her hand away and hisses, much like a terrirtorial cat. when she pouts at him he makes a face and tells her, ‘’ you should have brought your own! ‘’

 

then, he leans over, very pointedly offering vanya the open bag. allison’s jaw drops, and vanya declines his offer, smiling a secret kind of smile at her brother. luther goes shopping the day after and stocks up on chocolate, fizzy sweets, cans of soda, salsa and chips. anything and everything to keep each member happy. the lady at the store smiles politely as she scans his items, and asks, ‘’ are you having a party? ‘’

 

luther considers the question for a moment, reflecting on the fact that every movie night hovers on the knive’s edge of a fight. he also reflects on the knowledge that a ghost is present at each one. his expression becomes one of morbid amusement.

 

‘’ more like a wake, really, ‘’ he answers. the lady pales a little but nods. packing up the treats just a little quicker than before.

 

diego slams open the door midway through week seven. stomping into the living room looking worse for wear. he’s seething, practically giving off anger in waves as he strides across the floor and sits heavily in a chair. allison exchanges a look with luther.

 

‘’ bad night, diego? ‘’

 

he glowers at her. doesn’t answer.

 

klaus begins to argue with thin air, the others turning to stare. he groans and throws his head back. ‘’ but i don’t wanna! ‘’ he wails, sounding utterly whiney. he scowls at the space on the couch next to him. ‘’ fine, fine! ‘’ he snaps, holding his hands up in defeat. ‘’ if it gets you to shut up... ‘’ he faces his siblings and asks, ‘’ ben wants to know if diego would like us to put the film back to the start? ‘’

 

diego’s eyes widen. he shrugs, careless, even though it means everything to him to be asked. ‘’ it’s fine. ‘’ he hazards a guess at where ben must be and nods. ‘’ thanks, ben. ‘’

 

klaus finds that he’s glad to have asked, even if just to see ben smiling, face lighting up at the acknowledgement. luther watches all of this with a pleasant feeling in his chest.

 

maybe it’s not as much of a lost cause as he thought.


End file.
